Goodbye Tommy
by RebekahGrace
Summary: Tommy, Lily's almost fiance has kept a massive secret from her. What is it going to cost him? Written for QLFC round 5 Holyhead Harpies Chaser 3


**A/N -**

 **I don't own anything except Tommy.**

 **This is not a CC compliant fic.**

 **Written for QLFC Round 5 Chaser 3**

 **Prompt - Write a story inspired by the title of one of Chaser 1's stories. As Rayniekinnz has just 1 oneshot collection I used a chapter title instead.** _ **At What Cost?**_

 **Optional Prompts -**

 **6\. (object) Broomstick**

 **11\. (Dialogue) "I should have told you sooner."**

 **13\. (Food) Fish and Chips**

 **Word Count w/o AN - 1191**

* * *

Lily sighed as she stood in line waiting for the fish and chips she had ordered while she was leaving the office earlier that day. She glanced at her watch; it was half six. Tommy had been home all day so hopefully, some of the unpacking was finished, because she wanted to spend time with him tonight. She was pretty sure they had some wine in the fridge they could drink and eat dinner whilst watching a movie. It had been a long day after all and she could use a little relaxation with her boyfriend. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud voice.

"Order for Lily P!" Lily stepped forward and accepted the bag. After thanking the employee, she was down the street. It was a clear night and her new apartment was only a ten minute walk from the fish and chip place she and Tommy frequented. She unlocked the apartment and dropped her keys and Auror ID onto the one piece of furniture they had fully assembled last night before bed—the front hall dresser.

"Tommy?" she called into the apartment. She could see the light on in the kitchen, but no vocal response was given. Cautiously, Lily drew her wand and set the bag holding dinner down, one could never be too careful especially when one worked in the line of work she did. She walked into the kitchen and saw Tommy asleep on the couch in the connected living room. She lowered her wand slightly but kept it in hand as she kissed his forehead. When her lips made contact, Tommy jolted awake and his hand instinctively went for his back pocket where he kept his wand.

"Relax, it's just me," Lily murmured as she brushed his hair away from his face.

"Hey, aren't you home late?" he questioned.

"Nope, it's quarter to seven. I picked up dinner on the way home. It told you I'd be home right around now," she replied, tucking her wand away, grabbing the food from where she had abandoned it in the entrance way. After setting it on the island, she set to work digging through the boxes cluttered around her to find some plates and cups. Much to her disappointment, she quickly learned they had drank the last of the wine on moving day. Whilst she was digging through a box searching for plates, as she felt arms wrap around her, she leaned back into their embrace.

"Do you know where the plates are?" Lily questioned as she relaxed.

"They're in the cupboard. I did get some unpacking done today. You could just use _Accio_ to get the plates," Tommy replied, kissing the top of her head and moving to massage the back of her neck. Lily blushed as he pointed out the solution her overtired mind had forgotten about and stood there for a moment enjoying the bliss before she moved away from him to start opening cabinet doors trying to find the plates.

"Corner, hun," Tommy pointed out as he pulled the takeout containers out of the bag.

"Salad? Really?" he commented as he pulled out the plastic container.

"It's mine. I'm not going to force it down your throat," Lily responded as she walked over with two plates in hand and a ketchup bottle she had pulled from the fridge. She carefully dumped her container onto the plate and was about to pull out her wand when Tommy muttered the warming charm.

"We both know how you are with temperature charm. Go and pick out a movie. I'll join you in a second," Tommy said in response to Lily's pout. Lily sighed and stuff her wand back into her pocket.

"I'm gonna get changed first. Meet you in the living room," Lily left the kitchen still clad in her Auror robes.

When she joined Tommy in their living room five minutes later, she was in his oversized hoodie and fleece pajama pants with owls covering them. Tommy glanced up when he heard her footsteps and smiled, before putting one of the movies back onto the shelf.

"The Christmas Prince sound good?" Tommy held up the DVD.

"Sure."

Lily loved Christmas movies no matter the time of year and the exhaustion from work was starting to hit her; the new trainees had been doing drills on broomsticks and many injuries had come out of those. She had found broomstick shards in the pockets of her robes when she was changing.

* * *

Tommy pressed the power button on the remote whilst the credits were rolling and glanced down to see a sleeping Lily curled against his side. The fish and chips were long gone, all that remained of dinner was some salad on Lily's plate. He gently readjusted her position so she wouldn't wake up when he stood. After he had put the DVD back in its case, he grabbed the plates to do the dishes from dinner. Tommy turned to the pecking noise. And saw that Lily had woken and was getting the letter from the impatient owl.

"Tommy, can I open your mail?" Lily called from the other room.

"Sure!"

Tommy had just finished putting away the last dish and turned to see Lily frozen at the window.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Lily asked, her face betraying her emotions.

"What?" he asked.

"'Tommy, sorry I haven't been able to owl you back. Concerning our son, I'm going to ask you to not to tell William you are his father. Does Wednesday at 4:00 work for you?'" Lily read the letter in her hand. Tears threatened to spill over.

"Lily, it was when I was a teen. You remember what I was like. I know I should have told you sooner," Tommy quickly tried to defend himself.

"I don't care that you have a kid, Tommy! We are practically engaged and you didn't trust me enough to tell me!"

"Please, Lily. You're a Potter. If someone found out that I have a son and it was in the papers, she would know I told you and I'd never get to meet him."

"You're pinning this on me now?!" Lily wasn't just upset now, she was also livid.

"Sam said if I told anyone she wouldn't let me see him! I begged her but she's afraid of her husband finding out. They were dating when we slept together. He thinks William is his son."

"You should have told me anyway. What, you thought I couldn't keep a secret?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell!"

"Yes, it was! You are his dad!"

"And his mum said I couldn't!" Tommy was frustrated now. Why couldn't he get her to understand?

"Look, I'm gonna go stay someplace else for a few days." She walked across the room and planted a light kiss on Tommy's cheek. No matter how mad she was, she still loved him. As she pulled away she whispered, "We'll talk when I get back."

Moments later Lily appeared on Rose's doorstep. She knocked and Scorpius answered the door. Tears streaming down her face, she choked out a question.

"Can I stay here?"


End file.
